terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma guide
// work in process, submit feedback and suggestions to muezza/el pepso CHAPTER 1 INTRODUCTION Section I. PURPOSE AND SCOPE This manual contains knowledge and instructions regarding captured plasma-based weapon systems for the Resistance Fighter to use for both offensive and defensive purposes. Included are descriptions of the functions and characteristics of plasma-based projectiles and vital components of plasma weapon systems. This manual also contains information on a variety of tactics and concerns relevant to the Resistance Fighter. As plasma weapons technology rapidly changes and progresses, this manual will not feature specifics on weapon models for the purpose of remaining relevant. Section II. COMMENTS Users of this manual are encouraged to forward comments or recommendations for changes or improvement. Comments should be referenced to the page, paragraph, and line of text. The reason for each comment should be given to insure proper interpretation and evaluation. CHAPTER 2 PRINCIPLES OF OPERATION Section I. TYPES OF PLASMA WEAPONS As with conventional weapon systems, plasma-based weapon systems come in a wide variety of forms and fill a wide range of roles. Though this manual’s focus is on small arms, plasma weapon systems also exist in heavier forms such as those found on armored vehicles, aircraft, and stationary weapon platforms. Section II. PRIMARY COMPONENTS Plasma-based weapon systems vary in design, but all require three vital components; a fuel cell, chamber, and magnetic coil. Heavy weapons such as those found on Hunter-Killers often feature redundant components so that they may continue to operate even when heavily damaged. 2a. The fuel cell functions as both the battery and the magazine. It contains a large capacity pressurized chamber containing suitable fuel for the projectile. Electrical energy is typically generated via a micro-fission reactor. 2b. The chamber is where the fuel is transformed into a dense plasma projectile by high-energy lasers. Magnetic fields isolate the projectile and protect the weapon from the effects of its energy. 2c. The magnetic coil forms the ‘barrel’ of the plasma weapon. It is responsible for accelerating the projectile. Section III. SECONDARY COMPONENTS AND ADVANCED FEATURES In addition to the primary components mentioned above, there are a large number of components necessary for the function of plasma-based weapon systems. Triggers, iron sights, scopes, and other features shared with conventional weapons are beyond the scope of this manual. 3a. VENTILATION The current generation of man-portable plasma-based weapon systems create a large amount of excess heat during firing. To help dissipate this heat outlet vents are implemented into most weapons to improve air flow and direct the heat away from vital components. It is extremely important that Resistance Fighters be aware of the location of these vents on their weapons prior to use. The heat from these vents may cause first to third degree burns during normal operation. A weapon’s outlet vents can typically be located by a cursory visual examination of the weapon. 3b. FORCED COOLING SYSTEMS In addition to passive cooling systems, many heavier weapons such as those designed for the LMG role or greater utilize more active methods of cooling. These can be simple, low maintenance solutions such as fans and radiators or more complex liquid cooling systems. 3c. OVERHEAT LOCKOUT Though absent on SkyNET manufactured weapons, a growing trend among Resistance Fighters is a safety lock to prevent damage to the weapon or user upon overheat. These modifications may take the form of simple warning lights and sirens to locks which physically prevent the trigger from being activated. 3d. SAFETY TOGGLE Another common feature on Resistance modified weapons is a safety, similar to those found on conventional weapons. Occasionally seen on SkyNET manufactured weapons in the form of a switch which disables the weapon to preserve the fuel cell for long-term storage. CHAPTER 3 USE OF PLASMA WEAPONS Section I. BASIC DOCTRINE The use Plasma-based weapon systems is fundamentally similar to conventional weapons, with several key differences. 1a. A plasma projectile will not noticeably arc downward in normal combat scenarios. As they are oftentimes lighter than the surrounding air, the projectile may actually appear to rise at extreme ranges- though this is uncommon. 1b. At extreme ranges the projectile will loose form and dissipate. 1c. Reloading is not required. Several thousand projectiles worth of ammunition is stored in the weapon’s fuel cell, which is often not removable without special tools. It is advised that untrained Resistance fighters not attempt to remove the fuel cell. Section II. CHARACTERISTICS OF THE PLASMA PROJECTILE Plasma-based weapon systems fire a projectile(colloquially ‘bolts’) which is far different than those of a conventional weapon. A conventional weapon causes damage to the target by transferring a large amount of kinetic energy into it via a heavy, fast moving projectile. Plasma bolts are low in mass and thus kinetic energy, and instead utilize thermal energy as the primary source of damage. Temperatures range from thousands or tens of thousands of degrees Fahrenheit. However, this heat rapidly dissipates into the atmosphere once fired, substantially reducing its potency. In practice, the energy imparted onto a target is typically a mere several thousand degrees. However, plasma bolts still have a moderate amount of kinetic energy. When determining the capabilities of plasma-based projectiles three factors must be considered; Speed, Mass, and Rate of Fire(RoF). By careful manipulation of these factors, plasma based weapon systems are able to achieve a wide range of specifications and excel in every role analogous to their conventional counterparts. 2a. Speed As a plasma bolt will rapidly degrade after escaping the magnetic confinement of the weapon’s barrel, the speed in which it travels is extremely important. Most modern plasma-based weapon systems accelerate the projectile to speeds which far exceed those of conventional gunpowder-based weapons. This creates an audible crack as break the sound barrier. Speed contributes primarily to the range and penetration capability of the projectile. The maximum potential speed of the plasma bolt is limited by the length of the weapon as longer barrels allow for more magnetic coils. 2b. Mass The mass of a projectile ultimately determines many aspects of the weapon’s performance. The most important of them is of course the potential for damage. The more massive the plasma bolt, the greater its potential for kinetic and thermal damage to a target. The most obvious downside is that more massive projectiles in turn require more massive weapon systems and longer magnetic coils to accelerate them to lethal velocities. Recoil is also influenced by the mass of the projectile. 2c. Rate of Fire A single projectile, while incredibly lethal, is often not enough to finish the job. All known plasma-based weapon systems are designed to function automatically, often at high rates of fire which rival or even overcome conventional weapon systems.’ Section III. EFFECTS OF THE PLASMA PROJECTILE ON VARIOUS MATERIALS The unique qualities of Plasma-based weapon systems create some interesting, and occasionally counter-intuitive effects when used against various materials. 3a. Against Living Tissue The effects of a plasma bolt on human flesh are quite obviously the most important aspect of this section. Compared to the effects of more conventional weapons which can shatter bones and tear clean through a human body, the damage of a plasma bolt may seem minimal. It is not uncommon for wounded fighters to continue fighting in spite of their wounds. There is typically little, if any visible bleeding with a plasma-bolt wound (colloquially ‘burns’), and the intense heat will often deaden the nerves, which combined with adrenaline results in reduced pain over the short term. 3b. Against Metals Plasma-based weapon systems are highly effective at damaging metals, including those of Machines. Each impact will not only vaporize parts of the surface where they hit, but will also impart a great amount of thermal energy into the metal. This weakens it against subsequent attacks from either plasma or conventional weapons. For the greatest effect weakly armored areas such as the eyes and joints should be targeted. 3c. Against Wood Wood was a common building material prior Judgment Day, and remains to be used extensively today. As such wood is commonly encountered in combat situations and often used for cover against plasma bolts. It is erroneously believed by many that wood will instantaneously combust when subjected to the high thermal energy of a plasma bolt. While it will burn 3d. Against Soil and Rocks Earth is highly resistant to the effects of plasma-based weapons, and are a suitable barrier against attack. Rocks may discolor or crack due to thermal shock, but are otherwise unaffected. 3e. Against Water Large bodies of water(or other liquids) such as ponds and lakes, are not greatly effected by either the thermal or kinetic energies of a plasma bolt. Smaller portions of water may vaporize, whereas large bodies such as rivers or lakes will be unchanged. Section IV. SAFETY PROCEDURES Plasma-based weapon systems are deadly weapons and must be treated with respect. The following safety guidelines should be followed to reduce the risk of accidental damage. 4a. Consider all plasma weapons to be active and ready to fire at all times. 4b. Do not aim at anything which is not acceptable to destroyed, including persons. 4c. Do not place your finger on the trigger until you are ready to fire. 4d. Keep all ventilation outlets clear of obstructions, including clothing and appendages. 4e. Wear eye and ear protection when operating your weapon. 4e. Do not submerge the weapon in liquid, even partially. 4f. Untrained users should not attempt to disassemble their plasma weapon for any reason. For cleaning or maintenance locate a trained technician. 4g. In the event that your plasma weapon is damaged, do not attempt to continue to operate it. Damaged fuel cells may leak deadly radiation. Dispose of damaged fuel cells far away from any known camp, preferably in a deep hole.